Agonies of the Past
by Janie Lupin
Summary: Lycanthropy can be a curse, a blessing or just an annoyance. One man experiences it as all three, but it is primarily a curse. A curse that affects his enitre life, even his family.
1. The train ride of memories

**__**

Agonies of the Past

Disclaimer: Rowlings are Rowlings mine are mine. 

AN: This will be the first in a series of stories about a lot of werewolves. They will take place in The Chosen universe and there will be some overlapping. 

~()~=flashback

Ch.1 the train ride of memories

~It was a nice clear summer evening. Everything was beautiful, except for the fact that they were lost. "Ari, are you sure we're going the right way?", Remus asked for the tenth time in five minutes. Arianrhood looked down at her little brother in exasperation. Normally they were as close as twins despite their difference of two years, but tonight he was starting to wear on her nerves. 

"How can I be sure when you won't be quiet for more than five seconds flat?" she asked irritably and added, "If you'd just be quiet I'd find the stream and then we could follow it home. We're in enough trouble as it is by being late. No sense in us taking more time than necessary to get back." He looked away hurt by her tone, but at least he was quiet now. Arianrhood just shook her head and strained her ears for the sound of running water. She started to move deeper into the forest, not noticing that Remus was not with her. The stream had to be close, she knew it was—There! She had heard the sound of running water. She turned triumphantly to her little brother and said, "see Rem-" he wasn't there. "Oh for- Remus!" he didn't answer. "Remus!", no reply. Oy! ding-bat!" still no answer. She started to get panicky, "this isn't funny Remmy! Come on I've found the stream!" She started to back-track, this time marking the trail as she went. 'Be back before dark.' That's our only rule and tonight we get _lost_. Ah, well at least it's a full moon- _ A shrill scream broke into her thoughts.~ _ "Earth to Ria." Arianrhood Lupin jumped and looked guiltily at her friend.

"Sorry I was off in my own little world. What was the question?"

Andromeda Black sighed and said, "I asked you who you thought would be our next Potions teacher." 

"I don't care so long as they're nicer than Rinne."

Andromeda looked at her curiously and asked, "Your own little world doesn't have anything to do with your brother does it?"

Ria shook her head and said, "Guilty as charged, I did tell you he got in?" 

"MmmHmm. I imagine he was happy about that."

"More than you could guess, I thought he was going to frame that stupid letter." Andromeda laughed and silence descended on the pair of Ravenclaws. Andromeda thought back to that fateful night in their second year.

~ _ She closed the book with a certain sense of guilty satisfaction. She had finally figured out what Ria had been trying to hide from her all year. Her little brother was a werewolf. Ria had only told Andromeda that her little brother had some sort of illness that might keep him from attending Hogwarts. Andromeda had not been able to get anything else out of her friend. She had eventually noticed that her friend only grew worried on the full moon and had a tendency to get touchy about the subject of non-humans and the classifications thereof. Ria had chosen that moment to walk in.~_ Andromeda had confronted her friend and then had joined in Ria's battle to get her brother admitted into Hogwarts. They had spent the better part of a year researching how to make such a thing possible. "I can't believe Dumbeldorr used our idea."

"Me either, I just hope Remmy never finds out. Let him think Dumbeldorr came up with it."

"He doesn't like for you to mama him?"

"Nope, not even when he needs it." Their talk turned to such innocuous things as what books they had read over the summer and which boys were cute and which weren't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin leaned his head against the window trying to dose off. ~_Fear, pain _where's Ari?_ He was confused, where was he? All he could remember was sitting down on a stump because he was mad at Ari and was tired of walking. The next thing he knew something had attacked him and now he didn't know where he was. _White._ He was surrounded by white. People were talking too loudly all around him. He was induated with smells. Some one was telling him to relax. He whimpered in pain and fear, he just wanted to go home. ~_ But he hadn't gone home he had stayed at St. Mungos for two months alternately in a hospital room or in one of the "cells" in the basement of the hospital used for Lycanthropic experiments. After that he had had to return every month. The Healers said they were searching for a cure, the werewolves had their own theories, some of which would curl the most hardened criminals hair, never mind a child of ten. Remus was jarred out of his reverie by the entrance of a boy with short black hair blue eyes. 

"Mind if I sit here?", the boy asked. Remus shook his head and motioned for the boy to take his seat. "Thanks, I'm Sirius Black by the way." He said as an introduction holding out his hand.

Remus had heard things about the Black family from his parents, but his sister had said something odd to him before they boarded the train; _Don't reject somebody just because of their name, not all Blacks are bad._ Giving Sirius the benefit of the doubt he shook his hand and replied, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Pleased to meet you, do you play Quidditch at all?"

Remus shook his head and said, "I'm not a big fan of heights, besides I have no luck with brooms.

"You at least keep up with it?"

"Of course, I do go to games. I don't mind stable heights, it's the unstable ones that bother me." 

Sirius laughed appreciatively and said, "So any idea what house you'll be in?" 

"Ravenclaw, probably. My whole families been in there. What about you?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherine," came the prompt reply, "although I'd rather it not be Slytherine."

Remus was prevented from delving into the subject further by the arrival of the food trolley. After that their conversation turned to Quidditch matches that they had seen and the dangers of eating Beartie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

RR please


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**__**

Ch.2 The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Ria.

AN: just so you know I do not write good poetry, and I have a firm belief that bad poetry is worse than no poetry. As such you will never read a new sorting song in any of my stories. (be very very _relieved)_

thanks to my loyal reviewer 

The two boys had become fast friends during the ride. When they got off the train they were directed to follow Hagrid. They managed to get into the same boat with a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm James Potter, who're you?", he said by way of introduction.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." They said in turn. Two minutes later they had to repeat the process as a read-headed girl settled into the boat and introduced herself as Lily Evans.

"Do any of you know what house you'll be in?", she asked.

__

And we're back on Houses again. Remus thought ironically as James answered.

"No one knows until they sort us. I'm betting I'll be in Gryffindorr, though, all my family's been there. What about you three?"

"Probably Ravenclaw.", Sirius answered.

"Same here.", said Remus nodding.

Lily just shrugged, "I've no idea, all my family's muggle."

The conversation came to a halt while Hagrid led them to a hall where professor McGonagall met them. "Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She led them to a small room where she addressed them, "Wait here. In a few minutes I will escort you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted. Your housemates will be like your family while you are here. You will earn or lose points for your house according to your behavior." With that she left.

Excited whispering filled the room, mostly about how they were about how they were to be sorted. Remus snorted to himself when he heard such theories as having to fight a troll or perform a series of tests. Ari had refused to tell him exactly what would happen, but she had said that it would be simple. He earned himself an odd look from the boy standing next to him but the boy didn't comment. They didn't have long to wait before McGonagall returned and led them out. 

As they filed into the hall Remus caught Ari's eye; she winked and patted a seat beside her signifying that she had saved him one. McGonagall brought the sorting hat and stool out. The hat sang its customary introductory song. Sirius was second to be called behind Avery, Jacobs. "See you in Ravenclaw." He whispered to Remus as he passed him. The hat took at least a whole minute before it pronounced Sirius as a Gryffindorr. Sirius' jaw dropped as he made his way to the Gryffindorr table.

_Or not._ Remus thought ironically. His nerves jangled while he waited for his name to be called. Finally, "Lupin, Remus!". 

Remus let the hat drop over his eyes. A small voice in the back of his head said, "A werewolf? Its been a long time since I've had to sort one of your kind…… plenty of courage, loyal, yes better be- GRYFFINDORR!" Remus winced as the hat shouted the last. He plunked down beside Sirius. Remus was just able to catch a glimpse of Ari and sniggered; she looked as if someone had knocked her over the head with a beaters club. The line of students dwindled steadily. At the end Dumbledorr stood and said, "Enjoy."

At the Gryffindorr table talk among the first years turned to family. "I'm the first in my family to be a witch. My parents were thrilled when I go my letter.", Lily said by way of a conversation starter.

"Me too," said a blonde boy further down the table named Peter Pettigrew.

"Half-blood.", called a girl named Katherine Figg.

"My whole family's been in Gryffindorr for ages." Said Reana Pruitt.

"Same here," said James.

"I'm the first Gryffindorr, all my family's been in Ravenclaw or Slytherine." The others laughed as Sirius made a face at the last word.

"I'm half I guess. I'm the third generation of wizards in my family.", Remus said finishing the round.

The talk turned to discussion of what the classes would be like.

~~~~~~~~

Over at the Ravenclaw table two friends sat stunned. Andromeda was the first to talk and serve herself. "Aunt Marie is going to send a howler, you watch."

"Why?", Ria asked as she followed suit.

"She'll never forgive Sirius for being in Gryffindorr. It's acceptable to be in Ravenclaw, best to be in Slytherine, but better Hufflepuff than Gryffindorr.", she said with the air of one quoting something distasteful.

Ria laughed, "My family's not that extreme, but they will be disappointed that Remy didn't get into Ravenclaw. But what's so bad about Gryffindorr? Or don't I want to know?"

"You don't. I think its just the rivalry between Slytherine and Gryffindorr doesn't go away after school."

"Obviously."

The girls spent the rest of the night pleasantly.


End file.
